


Extras / 火山灰

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Extras / 火山灰

*  
一开始是密尔沃基的黄昏细雨。  
Sam跌坐在湿泞里，指缝间塞满泥土。他抹掉糊住眼睛的泥浆，满手腥气。狼人森绿的眼睛覆上半透明浅白，失去了力量的尖利獠牙上落了只苍蝇。它僵硬地倒在泥坑中，双手扭曲地压在结块的背脊下，肘部弯起的模样像北方丛林里被雪掩埋的枯木。  
浓重恶臭的血腥气味钻进鼻子和嘴巴，化成皮肤底下蠕动的千百蛀虫，正贪婪地挤压着他的胃。Sam站起来，摇晃了两下又跪进泥里吐了一地。陌生的委屈和恐惧让他鼻尖发酸，眼角正糟糕地渗出液体。虫群仍不肯停下，一百只小锤正轮番敲击着胃壁，他捂住最后一根肋骨下钝痛不已的地方，仍不断有酸液涌出，火辣辣地燃烧着胸腔。  
一只手覆在背上，将那里与冰冷雨滴彻底隔开。尽管鼻腔仍被恶心的血肉腥气填满，他还是忍不住偏过头，从令人作呕的空气里寻觅硝烟与毛线衣的味道。  
“你应该待在旅馆，Sammy。”兄长跪在他身边，重重地抚了两下背脊，掌心的茧在皮肤上激起一簇寒颤。他不再那么难受了，向温暖源靠去，浑身的重量都支撑在那只手上。  
男孩有一点后悔。在看到狼人袭击父亲那一刻就后悔了，所有雄心壮志的“我是个Winchester生来就该猎魔”那一套全都败给了惊慌，他确实还没有准备好。他会瞄靶开枪，能跑下两英里，知道穿过心脏的子弹能杀死狼人，这些都不代表有所准备。有无数理由可以解释他的惊恐和怯懦，比如没有第一次演讲的人能在准备不充分的情况下口若悬河。但如果你面对的是随时会丢掉胳膊或心脏的事业，理由都是借口。  
John就是这么认为的。他点燃了狼人的尸体，然后在火光中大步迈向男孩，眼里倒映着怒意：“告诉我刚才是怎么回事？”  
“抱歉，长官……”Dean低下头，搁在Sam背后的手上移了些，试图把弟弟往后推。  
“我在问Sam。”  
枝叶积蓄的雨滴砸在额头上，Sam晕乎乎地回想刚发生的一切，整理不出头绪。一切来得太快，他仍能感到狼人咆哮时发抖的铁杉树干，视网膜上仍刻着切开顽石的巨大爪痕。他迷茫抬头，在父亲写满愠意的脸上看到了三行伤口，浓稠鲜血涌出不规整的边缘滑到下巴，腮边胡须染成一片暗红。  
他嗫喏着，试图说出一句完整的话，但没发出一个音节。或许发出了，但他耳中金属嗡鸣，什么都听不清。愈发模糊的视线中，兄长站起来挡在身前，对父亲说着什么，眉头紧张地皱到一起。他不喜欢哥哥这样，像正往肩上揽着看不见的重担。  
“你们在车里等我。”最后John看了他一眼，转身走向燃烧的火堆。  
Sam还是没法移动，Dean把他扶了起来，脸颊紧贴着他的，喷在脸上的鼻息暖和地熨烫着他的心脏，让那个失去机能的东西重新运作。  
“我们得快点过去，”Dean在催促，语气却温柔得像哄他睡觉，“来吧，Sammy，你能做到这个。”  
幽暗路面颠簸不平，直到看见尽头的Impala他才收拾起神志，感到力量重新布满四肢。Dean仍背着他的肩膀，脏兮兮的侧脸上有几道缓缓渗血的擦伤。“每一次都是这样吗？”他听见自己问。  
“什么？”  
“每一次都可能被怪物杀死。”  
Dean打开车门，用毯子把瑟瑟发抖的他裹了起来：“不，父亲是超级英雄，他不会出事，我们也不会。相信我，Sammy，我们都会没事的。”  
兄长带着热意的嘴唇贴在太阳穴上，让他整个头脑都微微震动。Sam像浸在温水里，惊恐和求生的本能化为前所未有的疲惫，逐渐没过头顶。

*  
他们不该过这种生活。  
亲手杀死的第一头狼人躺在落叶上，康涅狄格湖畔生起秋风，摇晃的月影碎了一地。他喘着粗气跑回昏迷的兄长身边，中途被树干绊倒，鼻子狠狠地砸在地面。少年把枪扔在一边，拍打着沾满土的脸颊大声呼唤，鼻子里忽然涌出热意，在惊慌失措的晃动间几滴血弄脏了Dean的袖子。哥哥双眼紧闭，脸色白得像张纸。  
过了几分钟父亲才从另一头狼人尸体边跑回来，Sam像是等了一个世纪。他们把Dean扶到车上，还没来得及查看伤口，愤怒的吼声就从车窗外卷来。John立刻启动引擎，Impala风一般离开树林，Sam的脑袋撞在椅背上。他捂住额头，从后视镜里看见拿着枪的守林人，很快几发枪响在身后的风里炸开，一颗子弹甚至打在了车后盖。颤抖从少年的脊柱蹿到头顶，他急忙抱住歪在怀里的Dean，在又一个急转弯中发现了对方腹部的伤口。  
慌忙掀开的血衣下是狰狞创伤，黏腻的血从指缝间不断涌出，让他连伤口的深度都看不清。车窗外灯影一路飞驰，明暗交错的光亮闪得头脑发昏。  
“他受伤了，父亲，Dean在流血！”他用尽力气压住血口，用手掌，用Dean的衣服，用扔在后座上的毛巾，“我该怎么办？他在流血……”  
警车鸣笛由远及近，John踩下油门，窗户缝隙里砸入的风更快了。Sam才十二岁，刚从上一家学校得到了足球奖杯，现在却好几次抱不稳兄长。为了不让人摔下车座，只能狠狠搂住他的肩膀塞进胸口，又不得不把对方的脑袋挖出来，以免被血块干结的衣服捂死。  
“他在流血，他会死……”又一次恳求后，一个布包砸痛了Sam的膝盖，滚到车门边的地上。Sam一边抓紧Dean的上衣，一边伸长胳膊去够。那是医药包，塑料瓶里晃荡的半瓶药水和棉布针线就是全部了。他颤颤巍巍地穿好针线，眯起眼擦掉兄长肚子上的血。头几回很不顺利，暂时抹去的鲜血很快又爬满创口，线湿滑得捏不住。他咬紧了牙，循着记忆直接触碰滑腻的边缘，然后刺下去。这很容易感染，他清楚。但如果继续那些该死的原则，除了让兄长泡在自己的血里死在车上，得不到别的结果。  
可能会失去Dean的想法让Sam眼眶发痛，连忙深吸一口气。寒凉空气让空白头脑清醒了些，这利于他缝好整条伤口，然后探寻下一个。脸上的液体不断落下，他没去分辨那是什么。后背已经湿透，握住针线的手指在秋风中越来越凉，但总比Dean的热一点。  
恐慌搅动着他的胃和喉咙，心脏在每个转弯中四处蹦跳。密密麻麻蹭过皮肤的空洞让他忍不住想大吼，想质问，想朝所有人发火。为什么他会过这种生活，为什么他们生来就应该漂泊在车上，为什么保护了那么多人的Dean只配得到这种低劣医疗。  
车在黎明的郊区停下，浅蓝如海淹没贝壳般覆盖淡紫苍穹。少年擦干净伤口，看清了蜈蚣般趴伏在腹部的缝线，喉咙里燃烧着，消不下去的肿块夺去了他的声音。John从加油站出来，打开后门查看大儿子的伤势，而Sam只想砍掉他伸过来的手。  
Dean在这时呜咽一声，动了动睫毛。Sam深深呼吸，心脏终于回到胸膛。他扶起胸口微弱起伏的Dean，耐心地叫着他的名字。  
“你做得很好。”最终John开口，递过来一瓶水。  
Sam麻木地拧开瓶盖，试图把液体灌进兄长毫无血色的嘴里。他从没如此憎恨过父亲的表扬。但Dean已经醒了，于是Sam从多余的情感中抽出，只剩潮汐般涌动在骨骼间的喜悦，正不断刺激着他的泪腺。  
昏迷了整整四个小时的人终于睁开眼睛，视线落在他脸上，从迷惘变为仔仔细细。忽然艰涩地扯出音节：“你怎么又哭了，Sammy？”他的眼睛随渐起的光线发亮，嘴唇闪着水光，锁骨被呼吸不断绘出轮廓。  
没有调整好气息的少年抹掉挡在他和Dean之间的东西，然后发现那是泪水。  
“闭嘴。”他低声说。  
Dean在笑声冲出胸膛前皱紧了眉，发出一声疼痛的呻吟。Sam盯着染红的后座咬紧下唇，直到铁锈味布满舌尖。  
他从没见过一个人能流那么多血。  
糟透了。  
如果有什么办法能让Dean远离这些，他会不顾一切。

*  
他擦掉唇边的湿热，又往怪物胸口捅了几刀，直到坚韧心肌碎成一堆不成形的废物。  
Dean越过他走出巷子，月光下影子被拉得很长。他站起来，直到影子快没有了才跟上去，踩着哥哥映在地上的脑袋，想象着对方被踩到影子而无法前进的样子。  
他们配合得很好，分头从两边将狼人围堵在死角，然后Sam给了它一发银弹。Dean可以比他做得更快，他只是想让Sam这么做。Sam知道他怎么想的。  
但追捕猎物能得到的那点快感早就被厌倦代替，一刺激就会无休止奔涌在血液里的肾上腺素不属于Sam，他有更想做的事，他可以做成很多事，不属于Winchester的事。他的未来在满是阳光的加州，而不该耗费在冰冷的刀锋与子弹上。  
清冷月光乐章般流泻在Dean毛茸茸的短发上，在他宽阔肩膀与窄窄的腰上，在Dean没注意时Sam肆意扫视的任何部位上。Sam久久凝视着，直到Dean站在车门边回头看他，而舒缓音符都化为疯狂而旖旎的旋律。他低头抿住嘴唇，撞击太阳穴的冲动被罪恶感压下。  
“我做得不错，对吧？”他必须说点什么，才能释放过多的情绪，才能不再问对方离开的意愿，也不会被再一次拒绝。  
Dean没说话，只是重重地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Sam努力保持全身静止，以避免抬起肩追随掌心的自然反应。  
这就是结束了。他回头，最后一头狼人的尸体安静地躺在垃圾堆里，小巷里没有一丝风。

*  
Sam曾以为是最后一头狼人。  
抱住Madison的尸体时，他又想起那头沉睡在初冬小巷里的尸体。他愿意付出一切代价，只要那是他杀死的最后一头狼人。  
他们都是怪物。  
他也是怪物。  
他注视着银弹穿过Madison的胸膛，眼睁睁看着仅有的希望破灭。  
Madison卷曲长发上的水珠曾让他胸口滚烫，安静伫立窗边的背影比圣诞节清晨的阳光更美好。她曾因伤害他人落泪，也因偶然的快乐大笑。她理应得到正常人的一切。  
但她是怪物。  
怪物不分好坏，无法预防，死亡是唯一的解药。  
Sam等到她全冷下来才走出卧室。Dean在等他，皮革与硝烟的气息包围着他。  
他不愿看哥哥的眼睛。

*  
现出狼形的怪物在小河边急促喘息，半个身体滑进水里。  
Sam甚至不想去等它死透。他不在乎。  
Dean找了这个案子，他就完成。兄长想做的任何事他都能完成。  
契约当前，别的都无关紧要。  
Dean的视线隔绝在泛红眼睑下，很难说是专心还是无法专心。床单在律动中皱成一团，Dean在几次惊动墙壁的撞击里粗重喘息，像是被暴烈过往从身上碾过。Sam在湿腻纠缠的布料间找到他的手，扣紧十指。Dean终于睁开眼，湿润充血的嘴唇张开。那张满是自我牺牲与甜蜜谎言的嘴。Sam咬住了未出口的话，把它们舔回喉咙。  
他发现自己不想听，无论真假。  
Dean就是有这种本事，掰碎他的壳，将埋藏的欲望直白暴露在日光之下。从前隐匿在岁月缝隙中的欲望被逐个填满，却比求而不得时更甚。他怀疑从没真正得到过想要的。  
不会没事的，不会好起来的。  
翻页时钟发出又一声“咔擦”。  
他们又失去了一天。

*  
James自愿成为巫师，但Kate不是自愿变成怪物的。  
话从Dean嘴里说出，看似讲理实则维护的熟悉感漫过劳伦斯公路。  
放走狼人，这简直颠覆了John一直灌输的观念。没人再把开枪摆在第一位，也不会追着逃跑的怪物不放。  
天启之后世界像变了个样，黑与白不再分明。过去深信不疑的根基全都能被撼动。Dean依然对异种毫无好感，但至少会听他们讲道理。这简直是奇迹。  
爱达荷的夜空很低，漫天繁星仿佛随时能从头顶坠落。Sam想起的不是与兄长在路上见过的星空，而是在Bobby的地下室里难得清醒的时刻，Dean对他描述的愿景。假如他从戒除血瘾中缓过来，他们就抛下一切去一趟大峡谷，那里的星星跟别的地方不一样。当时他很累，跌坐在铁门边只想一梦不醒。Dean也好不到哪里去，眼眶下全是淤青。  
如果这一回能缓过来，他能彻底把邪恶肮脏的东西从血管里除掉，他们就去大峡谷，去奥兹演唱会，去任何他们想去但为了天使恶魔那档子事而去不成的地方。  
会没事的，一切都会好起来的。Dean再一次劝慰。  
Sam像回到了八岁那年，对哥哥这句话深信不疑。  
一切都会好起来的。  
他洗掉恶魔犬的黑血，放心睡了许多年来第一个好觉。

*  
醒来时，闹钟还有二十分钟才响。  
地堡的光线落入房间，映出空旷寂静的方影。  
Sam坐到桌边拧开台灯，书页还在上回翻到的地方，治愈恶魔的古老传说旁赫然是治疗失败的狰狞画面。  
他在屋里翻箱倒柜，试图找出能把腿绑在椅子上的东西。他像个弱者一样犹豫不决，灰尘堆叠起来的意志随时都能崩塌。Sam会冲到那间隐藏起来的小屋里，听信恶魔的话，因为一点治愈失败的可能而划开恶魔陷阱。  
一次次忍不住去查看恶魔的情况，又被疯言疯语一次次赶走。Sam忽然有了花不光的时间，夜晚漫长得难以忍受，只能靠回忆消磨。  
有时回想他们的人生，似乎只由数不清的猎杀组成。经历了无数次生死，他们已经学会不用日期来记住发生过的事，而是用怪物。他想起遇见的第一头狼人，想起杀死的第一头狼人，想起早就化为骨与血的感情，想起那些光荣与成就，失败与遗憾。他们的人生被分割成一幕幕戏剧，怪物们是最尽职的临时演员，出现时如火山爆发，死去后似静默灰烬，从头顶倾盆倒下，他们总要在几乎没过呼吸时抖到脚下。火山灰不断掉落，旅人必须时刻保持警惕。他们的腿脚酸胀疼痛，灵魂疲惫不堪，却必须为对方拍去头发里的灰尘。一旦停下脚步，一旦稍作休息，就可能变成无法动弹的庞贝化石。他们无时无刻不想葬在灰里，却无法忍受对方沾上一点污垢。  
没有高原，没有深渊，只有看不到边际的荒漠与尘埃。他们像摇摇欲坠的空架子，想着无法抵达的尽头，期待结束，羡慕死亡。  
只有对方是星点光亮。  
离下一次注射还剩十五分钟。  
Sam在打开房门前缩回手，把自己扔回床上，鼻尖深深埋进哥哥的枕头里。柔软垫料深处仍有一丝熟悉而温暖的味道。他贪婪地嗅着微小气息，翻了个身。  
他想起第一个变形怪。

END


End file.
